Navidad-Hannukah: los preparativos
by shaakeeit
Summary: Hannukah junto a la Navidad, cuando Rachel prepara la fiesta preferida de Quinn...¿Que regalos tendrán las dos bajo el árbol? . Faberry establecido, One-shot navideño


**Descargo:** Nada me pertenece, la idea más o menos sip ^^

Por otra parte quizas haga que sea un two-shot dónde en la segunda parte se den los regalos y tal, pero no esta escrita, así que puede entenderse como un oneshot. Si hago la segunda parte lo publicare en otra historia siguiendo la misma linia Navidad-Hannukah.

La historia esta en la PoV de Rachel y la PoV de Quinn, la primera es de Quinn hasta la línea y luego se alternan de una a la otra.

**Navidad-Hannukah: los preparativos**

_Love is a many splendored thing,__Love lifts us up where we belong,__All you need is love!_ Eso era Ewan McGregor avisándome de un sms. Oír a ese hombre advirtiendo que era Rachel quien llamaba me ponía cachonda.

-Quinn te suena el móvil –oí que Jon me avisaba.

**[No encontré bolas rojas para el árbol. Hay con la bandera gay, que hago?]**

Era Rachel (junto a Ewan). Era Rachel hablando de la decoración navideña para mi árbol. Oh dios mío, que ganas tenía. Era el último día del semestre en Yale y mi chica había venido sólo para decorar mi habitación en la residencia conmigo. Aunque en 24 horas fuéramos a estar en su piso compartido con Kurt en la capital.

* * *

¿Quién podía comprar bolas navideñas aún más gays? Cómo si la navidad de por si no lo fuera. Y para colmo la cursilada de Mouling Rouge estaba en las notas de ese guitarrista de la entrada. Todos sabíamos que eso no era un musical ni era nada

En fin daba igual, Quinn las quería y acabaría por tenerlas. Pero ella vería esta Navidad en Broadway Annie. Esa joven promesa de tan sólo 11 años no podía tener mejores críticas que yo antes de siquiera haberme estrenado como cantante en Broadway. Tenía que analizar a la competencia y Quinn vendría conmigo. La música de Elton John sonó desde mi móvil. _Your song_, que esplendida elección. Como todo lo que hago relacionado con la música por supuesto

**[Bolas rojas? Porfavoooooooooooooooooooooo r *-*.Sbs q si no hay qiero]**

Me pasearía por un par de tiendas más en New Haven e iría al colegio de dirección. Quizás en Hermes encontraría un pañuelo para Quinn. Sus ojos. No comprendía que no los combinara con nada. Ella siempre me regalaba esos detalles como bolsas de golosinas cuando estudiaba con ella o me regalaba billetes de tren con acceso al vagón restaurante para ir a verla cuando yo eligiera. ¿Y que regalaba yo? Pañuelos y colonias. Bien, esta vez no sería así.

¿Pero que hacía yo ahora? Era Navidad en apenas una semana y Quinn había aceptado a hacer una mezcla de Navidad y Janucá. Adelantaríamos su Navidad a mi día de las Luces el 22 de Diciembre. Me gustaba que Quinn respetase eso. Ella me dijo una vez que Beth le regaló un dibujo de un gato y un perro juntos con un corazón entre sus cabezas y le argumentó que su vida debía de ser así. Lo mandé a enmarcar para que lo tuviera sobre el tocadiscos.

Sí, le regalaría algo así. No, por supuesto que un dibujo no. Y justó al entrar en su campus me vino la idea

**[Bolas rojas y ropa interior roja?] **Me gustaba coquetear por sms que remedio… sucumbir a las tecnologías

* * *

Sólo imaginarme su pelo caoba ligeramente ondulado bajo un gorro y una bufanda enorme cubriéndole el cuello y los hombros me derretía. El invierno era maravilloso, la Navidad con sus outfits aún más. Y Rachel adornando un árbol más grande que ella… tenía que acabar esa clase ya! Quería, no, necesitaba verla así ipso facto.

Juraría que el reloj del aula iba hacia atrás. Dieciocho minutos y estaría corriendo por el campus buscando a una chica menuda rodeada de bolsas de regalos y chicos guapos. Porqué la diva no sabe vivir sin atención.

-Bueno alumnos, os doy la libertad ya que nadie me hace caso –sentenció el Señor Elton John. No soportaba sus clases, y eso que aun recuerdo el día que pensé que por tener ese nombre las clases de economía serían las más divertidas. "Vamos Quinnie, si se llama igual que Elton. ¿Ves? Mi tono de llamada es Your song de Elton" me sonrió un dia Rachel mientras lanzaba los horarios en su atril.

Salí disparada con la bolsa del gimnasio cruzada a la espalda y el bolso en el otro brazo. Había nieve hacía 5 días, pero no veía a Rachel hacía 6, así que esta sería la primera vez que me viera así de emocionada. Qué vergüenza sólo pensarlo. Me daba igual, era nieve y en todas partes. Los caminitos de piedras eran lo único que conservaba su gris urbanita, todo lo verde ahora era blanco. La cafetería de la facultad de periodismo estaba en el sótano, así que casi caigo por las escaleras de la emoción. De golpe la puerta se abrió hacía a mi dándome en toda la frente.

-¡Oh joder que daño! –empecé a gritar. –Vigila un poco no pedazo de inútil?

-P-perdona, no sabía que eras tú –era la voz del profesor de metodología.

-Perdone mis modales Señor Brown, discúlpeme tengo prisa. Me cago en la puta de oros como me escocía el golpe.

Entre ajetreada al local y vi a mi chica en una mesa al final de la barra, junto a los sofás. No me había visto así que me acerqué por detrás. Ella se giró

* * *

Alguien acababa de gritar muy alto y sin duda era Quinn. Creo que se había llevado un buen golpe. Me acerqué a la barra a pedirle hielo al camarero, así para cuando Quinn acabara de pelearse con ese hombre tendría algo para parar el golpe. Sentándome de nuevo en la silla olí a crema de nívea y chicle de fresa. Parecía que llevaba unos días sin fumar, solía ser nívea y Pall Mall.

-Reconozco tu olor Quinnie –sonreí con esos dientes de campaña publicitaría para _Profident. _Una no es una diva de Broadway sin preparación de antes –y te he oído gritar.

Se agachó dándome un beso mientras pasaba sus manos por su pelo corto. Era tan sencillo agarrárselo ahora que me daban más ganas de sexo que las normales. Que jodidamente tremenda estaba mi chica

-Pensaba que tardarías más –susurré contra sus labios.

Se sentó a mi lado y dejó su bolsa _Umbro_ al lado de las mías de Hermes. Sí, un pañuelo de color verde a juego con sus ojos. Como el ramillete que le aconsejé a Finn.

-¿Hermes? ¿Qué has comprado ya? –se asustó, no teníamos tanto dinero, seguro que pensaba eso. Quinn me miro sofocada y le regale una sonrisa. Tenía aún la idea en mente para nuestro 22.

-Ten –le acerqué el cappuccino a Quinn. Debía morirse por uno y no le había pedido nada. Me levanté y le besé la frente.

-Auch –se quejo –Me he dado un golpe Rach.

* * *

Ahí estaba yo. Deseando llegar a la residencia para decorarla de Navidad-Janucá. ¿Por qué Rach tardaba tanto? Joder como dolía la fren– Entonces noté frescor en el golpe y como todo se relajaba. Me giré.

-Vamos Quinnie esto te calmara un poco –susurró contra mi pelo mientras por detrás me abrazaba poniéndome el hielo.

-Cógelo que voy a pagar. –Me quede aguantando el hielo contra mi frente mientras Rach pagaba y daba las gracias por el hielo. Enseguida recogió todas las bolsas dejándome a mí sólo mi bolso.

-Al final tengo bolas rojas –canturreó mientras le abría la puerta.

Una vez sentadas en el bus me puse a remirar todas las bolsas de regalos que traía.

-Dios mío Rach que estamos a una semana de Navidad-Janucá! –grité emocionadísima. Que ganas tenía. –Tendremos un árbol repleto de regalos –reí eufórica

-Y un Janucá iluminando el comedor –me sonrió dulce y volvió a girarse para perder la mirada entre las avenidas de New Haven.

Agarré su brazo en nuestra parada y la arrastre por todo la calle hasta el número tres, sí, cómo el primer día de nuestra cita pero no nuestro primer beso… Ya se encargaba Rachel de recordármelo. Subimos en cero coma hasta el piso y nerviosa lo abrí. Rachel entró detrás con mi bolsa de deportes y varías más de regalos y adornos.

El cuarto era doble aunque mi compañera, Alex, empezaba en Febrero así que había estado sola este primer semestre. La habitación era espaciosa, tenía una sala con un sofá de cuero y una televisión, dicha sala estaba separada de una pequeña cocina por una barra, no tenía más que microondas y una neverita. En la sala había tres puertas; baño, habitación y habitación. Y ese año Alex me dejaba decorar el comedor a mí. Que ilusión! Si ya sé, más que un cuarto era aun piso. Yale es de pago, así que estas residencias eran nuestra recompensa.

Después de dejar todas las bolsas Rachel se estiro en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

-Creo que vamos a tener que aplazar la decoración un par de horas Quinn, el viaje me ha dejado exhausta –susurró casi sin voz. Se estaba durmiendo.

-Ni hablar –me quejé estirándome a su lado.

-Quinn por favor estoy mareada –dijo medio dormida.

-¿Te hago mimitos y decoramos?

-Quiero una taza humeante de chocolate caliente –pidió con una sonrisa acurrucándose en el cuello alto del jersey blanco y navideño.

-Pero luego decoramos eh –le recordé abrazándola y dejando que apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho, se arrebujo y cerró los ojos.

-Diez minutos.

-Si Rach, diez pero a decorar –susurré con voz melosa después de cubrirnos con la manta y acariciándole el pelo.

* * *

No sufrais, vuestros reviews no me consumiran, me alegraran bastante ^^. Y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para la segunda parte, adelante.

3


End file.
